Tears
by spring.dreams.1
Summary: She was 4 years old the first time she cried but she was 29 the first time she cried of happiness.


_Hi! So this is my first Avengers story. I hope you enjoy it and i apologize for any mistakes, english is not my first language. Also, i haven't read the comics so this is based in the movies and a little bit of research. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Marvel._

She was 4 years old the first time she cried. Now, that's a lie. She is sure that she cried when she was a baby and probably several times but her first memory of her crying is of a little girl sitting in the floor clutching a small pillow and asking for her parents. She remembers a man in front of her telling her that he was going to take care of her. She remembers him telling her that his name was Ivan Petrovitch

So yeah, maybe she wasn't 4 years old the first time she cried, but that's the first time she remembers and she is kinda heartbroken (if you asked her she would probably deny it, though) that her younger self wasn't crying just for a bruised knee.

The next memory she has of the next time she cried is the image of a short girl wearing a blue dress. She was 13 years old. But it wasn't the kind of crying that a normal 13 years old does when she gets her heart broken by a boy for the first time, and she is pretty sure that normal 13 years old wouldn't spend their birthday standing next to the body of a man almost twice her size with his blood on her hands. She remembers being scared, she remembers feeling the moment he stopped breathing, she remembers the last words he said (who are you?). It's almost kinda funny that she can't remember the day it happened, that she can't remember her own birthday but she remembers the way his eyes stared at nothing the moment he died. Yeah, it's almost funny. Almost.

She was way older the next time she cried, this time is not just the next memory she has of crying but the actual next time she cried. She hadn't shed a tear since she was 13 years old the moment she feels like it's all over. Now, this probably sounds like she was about to die which she probably was about to but that's not the reason why her eyes were full of tears. She was standing outside a hotel when she realized she was being watched. She knew who was watching her and she knew that he was the best at what he did, she knew he wouldn't fail. The moment she realized she was actually happy that he wouldn't miss was the moment the tears made their way to her cheeks. She noticed that her life had reached the point, and she was only 19 years old, where she was happy to be killed and that was what finally made her break down. The black widow didn't break down like most people would do, though. No, she just let a few tears escape her eyes before she closed them and waited to feel the arrow on her body. She has to admit that she was surprised when 5 minutes later she was talking to the famous Hawkeye who was offering her a job at his agency, he said everyone deserves a new chance. She was even more surprised when she believed him.

The next time she cries, she is 29 years old and she is lying in a hospital bed with a baby in her arms and the man she loves (Yes, she knows that she said that love is for children but who said that there was something wrong with being a child?) is sitting next to her. The same man that saved her life ten years ago, the same man that made her believe that she was more that the black widow. She was Natasha Romanoff, she was a woman who was capable of loving. She is glad to say that this time she is not crying because of her parents's deaths, she is not crying because she feels like a monster and she is definitely not crying because she feels like life isn't worth living.

This time she cries because she is truly happy.

She is 29 years old the first time she cries of happiness and even though she has never liked tears, she has admit that holding her baby girl next to the man she loves, who is looking at their baby and at her like they are his entire world, is a really good reason to let the tears escape her eyes.

_Thank you for reading, i would appreciate your reviews. _


End file.
